The Greatest View
by Nchan u
Summary: Eu estou te observando me observar... E eu tenho, a grande visão daqui...


_**Reward - ItaNaru**_

-Quem é? … Sharingan... Sasuke?

Escutou o barulho de grama sendo esmagada, enquanto passos calmos e calculados a pressionavam, fazendo isso até chegar ao centro de uma clareira em algum lugar daquela floresta. O rosto era desprovido de expressões. Estava parado com a cabeça erguida, e os orbes rubros cravados na figura de um curioso pássaro amarelo que levava atado em uma das patinhas um pequeno pedaço de pano, e que acabara de pousar em um alto galho.

Acreditando estar oculto por uma frondosa árvore, ele pode observar o dono dos pés que pressionavam a grama. Os olhos estreitos e avermelhados. Indiferentes ao seu redor.

-Ele é… Uchiha Itachi!

Viu que o galho em que se acomodara o pássaro encontrava-se no alto da árvore que lhe servia de esconderijo. Como se o denunciasse, o animal emitiu pequenos ruídos. Por estar ocupado demais com os as próprias deduções, não se ateve àquele alerta, até que a grave e misteriosa voz, inegavelmente masculina o chamou para a realidade.

-Apareça, Uzumaki Naruto.

Lentamente emergiu das sombras tentando mascarar o nervosismo com uma indagação desafiadora.

-Você veio me capturar? -encarava-o.

-Não, não é isso. Eu vim apenas para conversar com você. - replicou, impassivelmente o outro. Nem terminara de cerrar os lábios, quando dois clones das sombras o atacaram um por cada lado de suas costas, sendo prontamente eliminados por duas kunais lançadas num retroceder de braços totalmente displicente do adversário. Aquilo irritou o adolescente. Parecia ser feito tão naturalmente quanto respirar.

-Como se eu fosse acreditar em você! -cuspiu as palavras carregadas de desconfiança. Ainda se lembrava do que, ou melhor, de quem se tratava a figura a sua frente. Sabia que não podia cometer erros. Tão pouco vacilar. Tinha que ter uma estratégia de defesa. Foi quando se lembrou das palavras da velha senhora da areia:

(...)_ Quando lutar contra alguém com o Sharingan, se for um contra um, corra e fuja. Se for dois contra um, pegue-o pelas costas. No caso dele, mesmo quando está fazendo um selo ele pode colocar seu alvo em um Genjutsu apenas com o mover de seus dedos. _

_-Eu tenho que ter cuidado..._

-Eu sei que você está sozinho, então porque não foge? -questionou o mais velho, parecendo testá-lo.

-Meu número pode ir de um a mil. -zombou em resposta. E também, eu não posso fugir! Se eu capturar você, poderei ver o Sasuke! -afirmou determinado. Mirando aquele em quem suas palavras pareciam não surtir qualquer efeito. Mas...

- Porque você é tão apegado ao meu irmão? Ele é um ninja renegado. -emendou categoricamente com a voz sombriamente calma, tentando acender algum tipo de reação no garoto. Era do tipo que conduzia e nunca se deixava conduzir pelas situações.

-Porque diferente de você, eu penso nele como um irmão. Coisa que você nunca fez. -respondeu de imediato. Era algo natural e fazia todo sentido para si. Aquela era a única resposta da qual sempre teve certeza.

Os lábios do Uchiha se enviesaram em um pequeno sorriso. Parecia ser exatamente o tipo de coisa que esperava ouvir. Na sua direção, o garoto posicionou os pés agilmente e disparou a correr em ataque. Foi recebido por uma porção de corvos que grasnavam voando errantes por toda parte, provindo de dentro da capa semi-aberta do nukenin.

Paralisou como se tivesse sido atingido por um golpe invisível, e quando recobrou seus movimentos, se encontrou no meio do nada com os mesmo corvos em um ambiente paralelo, toldado de vermelho. Os pássaros voavam freneticamente ao seu redor, deixando-o nervoso.

-Você já está no meu Genjutsu. -a voz grave ecoando por seus ouvidos, anunciou imperiosa.

-Droga!- bradou com raiva, o genin da folha. Mas, focando sua atenção numa porção de corvos que se acumularam em um ponto, os viu formarem a imagem destorcida do nukenin.

-Direi novamente, quero apenas conversar um pouco com você.

O genin se conservou perplexo. Aquilo era suspeito demais, surreal demais. Em se tratando do clã Uchiha, sempre soube que este era constituído de pessoas as quais eram sérias e de poucas palavras. O que isso poderia significar agora? Que interesse poderia haver em estabelecer uma conversa em tais circunstâncias? Era descabido para duas pessoas na posição em que eles se encontravam manter um diálogo amistoso como o que parecia ser proposto pelo maior.

-Você tem tentado levar o Sasuke de volta para a vila. Mas e se as coisas não forem como você quer?

-Farei o necessário para que sejam. - devolveu com raiva.

-Mesmo pela força?-provocou o outro. -Se por algum milagre, Sasuke decidir voltar à vila com você por vontade própria, ótimo. Mas, e se o contrário acontecer?

-Como assim? -os olhos tomados pelo doujutsu se fixavam nele de forma intensa. Quase tão intensa quanto à raiva que se inflamava em Naruto.

-Você acabou de dizer que considera o Sasuke um irmão... E se o Sasuke quiser atacar Konoha? O que você faria então?

-Porque ele faria algo assim?

-Sasuke é ingênuo e manipulável. Nesse caso, você acha que pode pará-lo?- fez uma pausa - Mesmo tendo que mata-lo?-completou.

Ficou estático. A confusão pareceu arrebatá-lo de uma vez. O medo, e a agonia começavam a atravessar a armadura de confiança que trajava.

-Você conseguiria decidir entre a vila da folha, e a vida do Sasuke?

-Eu defenderia Konoha, mas também pararia Sasuke sem ter de matá-lo!-exclamou enfurecido e um tanto desesperado em considerar tal idéia. A de ter de escolher entre sua tão valiosa vila, e a não menos valiosa vida de Sasuke.

-Você é tão infantil- desdenhava- Tudo o que você diz são apenas fantasias. Um ninja, às vezes, tem que tomar decisões muito difíceis. -ele falava convicto, parecendo dar uma espécie de bronca no mais jovem.

-Já me disseram isso antes... Mas para mim, não há escolha. Eu nunca volto atrás... Esse é meu jeito ninja. -afirmou, renovado de coragem.

Ainda com os olhos presos ao garoto, ele sorriu de forma estranha. Parecia estar de certa forma, satisfeito com a resposta.

Surpreendentemente, um dos corvos entrou abruptamente pela boca do genin. E novamente a voz de algum lugar chegava a seus ouvidos.

-Eu compartilhei um pouco do meu poder com você. Para você usar quando necessário, embora eu espere que esse dia nunca chegue.

Ele sentiu-se zonzo no instante, e caiu ao chão da floresta em que estavam no começo.

-O que está acontecendo?-inquiriu vacilante - Você não está atrás de mim? Então vamos terminar isso!-falava enfurecido.

-Estou indo...

Permanecia imóvel. Parecia não dar ouvidos às reclamações do outro. Recluso em uma parte de sua mente que pouco dava atenção.

-I-Itachi... Não me... Me... Ignore... - o garoto começava a tossir compulsivamente e não parecia bem.

_-Como eu pensei, essa transferência acarreta alguns problemas no corpo do receptor. Isso pode ser arriscado... Eu não posso deixar que..._

-Itachi ttebayo... Angh...

_-Não estou aqui para correr riscos... Seria muita inconsequência... Eu..._

_-_O que... O que... Ta acontecendo comigo...?

-_Tudo que me resta é acreditar em suas palavras Naruto-kun... Eu confio minha obra a você, tudo pelo que tenha lutado. Não me decepcione._

-Cof... Cof... Anda... Vamos acabar... Com isso... O Sasuke... Eu quero ver... O... - a visão de Naruto passava a ficar embaçada, e respirar era doloroso. Não conseguia por-se de pé. Estava desesperado por sentir-se fraco diante de Itachi. Por não conseguir na prática, realizar tudo o que prometera a si e aos outros.

- Eu não vou desistir Itachi... - tentava recompor se... Eu nunca vou... Enfrente-me...

A expressão de Naruto era de quem fazia um tremendo esforço apenas para respirar. Ele transpirava intensamente nas têmporas, os olhos lacrimejavam, e os membros do corpo tremiam enquanto tentavam pateticamente suportar seu corpo ereto. A face avermelhada denunciava uma aparente febre.

-Não tenho tempo a perder... Sa-Sasuke está... Me espe-esperando... Ah... - curvou-se apoiando as mãos suadas nas cochas. Era como se estivesse tendo uma conversa muito particular com o chão.

-Onde é que você mora? - quis saber Itachi.

- O quê?

-Quero saber onde fica a sua casa. -disse Itachi, pausadamente como se explicasse algo muito complicado a Naruto.

- Está brincando ttebayo... Você e eu temos contas a acertar... E... Não me subestime, por favor...

- Ouça Naruto-kun. Esse poder que eu lhe transmiti... Nem todo organismo é capaz de suportar... Há efeitos colaterais. Se você insistir com bobagens e não permitir que eu cuide de você... Possivelmente vai morrer.

-Cui... Dar? O que você quer dizer com isso?-inquiriu perplexo.

-Por que você acha que eu quero saber onde mora? Tenho que levá-lo para casa. Você estará seguro lá. -concluiu o moreno de forma séria. Além de que, eu poderei tratá-lo mais adequadamente.

-Ah... Sério?...Hey... Como pode dizer tão tranquilamente que eu vou morrer? Você é algum tipo de idiota?-ele gritava, com uma mistura de raiva e indignação na voz.

-A menos que me deixe ajudá-lo com as reações, isso não vai acontecer... Eu garanto.

-Eu... Não confio... Ah... Em você... Naruto começava a dar sinais de que não se aguentaria em pé por mais tempo. Seus joelhos pediam por descanso. Seus membros superiores estavam pesados e perderam muito da agilidade.

-Vai precisar confiar, Naruto-kun... Muita coisa depende disso... -Itachi se aproximava lentamente do genin prevendo que esse desmaiaria a qualquer momento, e ele estaria ali para evitar uma queda muito brusca.

-Espere... O que você...

-Naruto-kun, facilite as coisas para nós dois, tudo bem? Eu não quero ter de usar a força nisso... -vendo-se sem alternativas, Naruto deixou-se guiar por Itachi por entre as árvores enquanto tentava lhe explicar o caminho que deveria seguir para que discretamente chegassem à sua residência.

- Levará mais tempo se continuarmos assim Naruto-kun... Eu vou levá-lo em minhas costas e espero não ouvir objeções... Por favor... -Itachi já demonstrava certo cansaço, suas últimas palavras soavam como uma súplica para que Naruto cooperasse. Embora o próprio Naruto tampouco se encontrasse em condições de discutir.

-Faça como quiser ttebayo... - terminou encostando levemente a lateral do rosto nas costas de Itachi que sentiu um sobressalto. Céus... O que estaria se passando? Ignorou tal inquisição e concentrou-se no caminho que percorria, se movendo entra as árvores o mais rápido que seu corpo lhe permitia.

-Naruto-kun? Hum...Mostre-me...Sua...Cof cof...

- Ann? É bem ali… Aquele apartamento perto do monumento Hokage. Naruto que passou por um sono breve nas costas de Itachi, despertou ao ouvi-lo tossir. Ficou surpreso por de certa forma estar assustado com o estado de Itachi. Ele não parecia estar passando muito melhor que si mesmo.

A casa que foi apontada era grande e parecia ser antiga. Possuía uma janela lateral, e a frente uma escadaria que levaria ao centro de um longo corredor que percorria os arredores do imóvel. Na direção do topo da pequena escada se encontrava a porta, certamente a da frente.

Ao chegarem, Itachi colocou Naruto ao chão, já no interior de seu quarto. O loiro se apoiou na cama. Parecia ter piorado muito desde a floresta. Itachi aproximou-se e fez com que Naruto deitasse seu corpo na cama, e sem questionar ele o fez. Ficou por alguns instantes fitando Naruto deitado.

Por estar distraído, o Uchiha não notou que Naruto o observava também. A mente de Itachi parecia estar em branco. Ele não se movia ou falava. Naruto poderia jurar que sequer respirava.

Estar ali, na aldeia da folha, por um objetivo que não correspondesse aos propósitos da Akatsuki, lhe fazia sentir-se estranho. Fazia com que se lembrasse de Konoha como sua casa, e não como território inimigo. Observava Naruto, aquele jinchuuriki parecia a própria personificação da vila. Porque de maneira torta e bizarra, o fazia se sentir... Em casa. Que tipo de relação teria tido com Sasuke?

Eram tantas coisas resvalando por seu cérebro, que acabavam por deixá-lo em branco. Exatamente como quando misturamos todas as cores e as observamos daquela forma. O que obtemos é o branco.

Estranhando a maneira de Itachi, Naruto decidiu-se por chamá-lo de seus devaneios particulares. Já havia alguns minutos que ele não esboçava qualquer reação.

-Itachi... Itachi ttebayo?

-Sim? -o jovem voltou-se a Naruto de forma completamente natural.

-O que há com você? -perguntou Naruto, intrigado.

-Nada, não se preocupe. Você precisa relaxar, e seria bom comer algo. Espere-me aqui. -Itachi concluiu de forma sumária, deixando o quarto com alguma dificuldade, já que este estava interditado por uma considerável bagunça de objetos e roupas largados por todos os lugares.

-Hum... Isso é loucura ttebayo... -Naruto concluiu mentalmente, ao ver-se só em seu quarto.

Depois de alguns minutos Itachi voltou ao cômodo servido de dois pequenos potes de noodles, que foram tudo que encontrara nos armários. Por estar em missão durante um longo período ininterrupto, não era de se estranhar que o Uzumaki não tivesse disposição para complementar a sua dispensa. Tendo apenas aquela comida rápida que poderia mais ser chamada de "quebra-galho", do que de fato refeição.

-Tome... Hum... Isso vai servir por um tempo. Nem eu ou você estamos em condições de sair para conseguir algo melhor. -disse, estendendo o pote quente de macarrão à Naruto.

-Nem se estivesse bem você poderia colocar a fuça aqui na vila, Itachi. -riu-se, Naruto.

-Muito boa a piada Naruto-kun... Mas agora coma. -devolveu Itachi, mas não demonstrou irritação ante o comentário de Naruto, pois para a surpresa deste, Itachi lhe ofereceu um sorriso ameno antes de começar ele mesmo a se servir do outro pote em suas mãos.

Os dois comeram em silêncio, ao terminarem Naruto já se sentia um tanto melhor, pelo menos se alimentara. Contudo sentia-se sonolento. Percebendo seu estado, Itachi o aconselhou a dormir um pouco, e que se não fosse problema ele faria o mesmo.

-Em circunstâncias normais eu nunca permitiria um criminoso do seu calibre sequer pisar em minha casa. Mas te devo um favor, por isso pode se ajeitar como achar melhor ttebayo!

Itachi sorriu levemente. O calor que sentia em seu peito fez seus lábios finos e muito vermelhos se desdobrarem em sorriso um pouco maior, involuntariamente. Mas o mais impressionante ainda estava por vir.

-Obrigado... Naruto-kun. Descanse bem, ta certo?

-S-Sim... Você também? -Naruto nunca estivera tão surpreso. Aquilo chegava a ser cômico. Itachi, o mais perigoso e procurado ninja do país do fogo, o homem que como uma vez dissera Sakura, fora o responsável por muito tempo de sofrimento para o próprio Naruto e para Sasuke, e ele, Naruto, o "futuro" Hokage da aldeia, o amigo-irmão de Sasuke, se desejando boa noite de maneira tão doce... Era, no mínimo, bizarro.

Ambos depois de uma incomum troca de olhares puseram-se a dormir. Itachi deitara em um saco de dormir que Naruto havia lhe cedido. Usaria-o para repousar por um tempo, até que Naruto se recuperasse e se sentisse confiante para seguir com seus planos.

Falhando estupidamente no intento de adormecer, Itachi levantou-se e olhou a desordem ao seu redor. Como uma única pessoa era capaz de produzir tal anarquia? -pensou.

Um pouco desajeitadamente, ele começou a recolher os pertences espalhados pelo dormitório, a fim de deixá-lo com uma aparência mais "decente". Itachi sempre fora organizado em todos os aspectos, e qualquer desorganização, ainda que não fosse sua o incomodava.

Passados alguns minutos depois de ter ajeitado o quarto do adolescente adormecido meigamente em sua cama, Itachi sentiu um forte cansaço se apossar de si. Inclinou-se onde estava ao lado da cama de Naruto, puxou um pouco de ar e fechou os olhos.

Naruto sentiu algo morno perto de seu pescoço e o arrepio o fez despertar e abrir os olhos. Era a respiração de Itachi próxima de si. Ficou observando o homem a seu lado, que não lhe notara por estar de olhos fechados, e reparou no quanto ele era bonito. Lembrava-lhe uma versão mais despojada de Sasuke.

-Itachi? O que você tem? Não parece bem ttebayo!

-Ann... Estou bem Naruto... Como você se sente?-Itachi o mirou com zelo no olhar. Naruto nunca sentira um aconchego tão forte em seu coração ao perceber aqueles olhos o observando. Alguém se preocupando de forma tão profunda consigo. Mesmo sendo a pessoa mais improvável do mundo. Estaria vendo coisas?

-Estou melhor... Obrigado!- e levantando-se, se arrastou até a beira da cama muito perto de Itachi.

-O que está... Sentindo, ah... -Naruto gemeu, observando o moreno com seus rostos alinhados.

-Naruto? -Itachi abriu exageradamente os olhos devido ao gemido do loiro. -Sente alguma dor?-o coração do aniki de Sasuke batia forte e atordoado de preocupação. Não deveria estar se sentindo assim. Ele só tinha que se certificar de que Naruto sobreviveria ao procedimento, e depois partir. Assim, ele tocou delicadamente a face de Naruto.

-N-Não... Não sinto... Dor... - Naruto mordeu o lábio tentando controlar algo que inexplicavelmente se apossara de seu baixo ventre, pernas e... Inesperadamente percebeu uma pequena elevação entre as mesmas.

-Então volte a dormir, por favor. -disse Itachi.

-Não sinto mais sono. Itachi, por que não desiste você também dessa insensatez? Volte para cá, se entregue à Konoha, quem sabe Tsunade no baachan consiga abrandar sua pena em troca de informações que levem à derrota da Akatsuki. Eu não sei o que te levou a cometer tantos crimes, mas por algum motivo já não sinto mais culpa alguma em você, não sei como, mas meu coração me diz que você é bom. Me ajuda a recuperar o Sasuke. Ele precisa de você. Eu preciso... De você.

Naruto não tinha noção do que dizia, mas só sabia que de repente, queria ter Itachi pra sempre perto de si. -Por favor, Itachi... Hum... -ele fechou os olhos se deixando levar pelo sentimento inédito que o tomava.

Queria gemer fazer algo para sair da sensação torpe que o abalava, tão repentinamente. Sem perceber passou a acariciar a face de Itachi, que a essa altura estava perplexo com suas palavras desmedidas. -Deixe-me te ajudar ttebayo! Deixe-me descobrir você.

-Naruto-kun... Eu... Isso não faz sentido... Mas, será por isso que eu quero?-Itachi deixou essas últimas palavras saírem em um sussurro.

Naruto que apenas o observava, sem mais delongas beijou-lhe os lábios lasciva e ao mesmo tempo ternamente. Itachi não se fez de rogado, e sentiu-se impulsionado a introduzir a macia e quente língua na boca já aberta de Naruto que a recebeu com gosto, assim fazendo com que elas se tocassem, se enrolassem, se perdessem nas bocas de ambos.

O beijo foi se desenvolvendo, levando-os numa onda agressiva de desejo a deitarem-se um sobre o outro na cama de Naruto. A pele de Itachi era quente, e fazia com que tal calor despertasse as terminações nervosas de Naruto, fazendo-o se arrepiar. A jaqueta e a camisa tornaram-se absurdamente quentes, assim como o manto de Itachi, que a exemplo de Naruto, rapidamente se livrou dele.

Itachi passou a esfregar a ponta de seu nariz pela pele de Naruto, num ato carinhoso e excitante ao mesmo tempo. Beijou-o brevemente o pescoço, estendendo o carinho por todo o torso do menino até deter-se na barra da calça deste. Naruto desesperado abaixou-a, juntamente com a cueca e gemeu arrastadamente ao sentir seu membro já bem rijo e quente, entrar em contato com o ar frio da noite.

Ao ver aquilo Itachi, ajoelhando frente ao loiro, retirou sua camisa e calça, dando liberdade ao calor excessivo do momento que se instalava em seu corpo. Desfez-se também de sua roupa intima, exibindo seu membro já tão desperto quanto o de Naruto, que arfou levemente ao notar o quão "generoso" este era. Mas ao mirar Itachi em seus olhos foi que Naruto sentiu o coração tremer, melancólico e feliz. O jovem o olhava de maneira carinhosa, com um pouco de desejo é claro, mas também de forma acalentadora.

Sentiu seus olhos marejarem um pouco, e as bochechas arderem. Sentiu vontade de chorar. De emoção, de excitação. Como havia chegado a isso não sabia. E pouco se interessava em descobrir no momento. Itachi colocou o indicador nos lábios do garoto, que beijou a ponta do dedo e disse:

-Sei o que você pretende. Mas não será necessário. Quero te sentir plenamente Itachi. Quero ter você sem qualquer tipo de anestesia ou preparação.

-Tem certeza? - inquiriu o mais velho um tanto incerto, mesmo com tom de euforia na voz pela excitação. -Não quero te machucar... Você é mais importante pra mim do que pode pensar.

-Itachi... Tenho... Certeza. Você também se fez tão necessário pra mim quanto o ar dos meus pulmões. Não me pergunte quando, como ou por quê. Não tenho idéia de quando me apaixonei por você. -dizia o menino entre grossas lágrimas. -Me abraça?-pediu em soluços. Me tenha...-sussurrou.

Itachi não sabia o que fazer, sentiu uma vontade esmagadora de chorar, abraçar Naruto, satisfazer cada desejo dele, protegê-lo e não permitir que sequer voltasse a sofrer na vida. Mas sabia que aquilo era só uma utopia. Seu destino já tinha rumo certo. Ele sabia... Já havia aceitado aquilo. Mas, por que agora sentia a tentadora vontade de deixar isso para trás? Por que sentia-se vacilante em seguir com seu plano?

Pela primeira vez sentiu os olhos arderem, enquanto libertavam grandes e grossas lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto e tórax. Algo de muito estranho acontecia naquela noite. Naruto achou aquela cena a mais bela de sua vida, a sua grande visão, queria memorizá-la para sempre. Puxou Itachi pelo braço fazendo-o ficar sobre seu corpo. Ambos se abraçavam, e Itachi beijava o rosto molhado de Naruto.

-Itachi... Un... Itachi... -Naruto chorava abertamente nos braços de Itachi. A emoção de ser amado daquela forma pela primeira vez o acometia ferozmente.

O moreno o penetrou lentamente e assim que pode começou a mover-se devagar e profundamente dentro do canal de Naruto. Este apertou os ombros de Itachi enquanto novas lágrimas abandonavam seus olhos. Itachi ia fundo no interior de Naruto, enquanto ambos gemiam e soluçavam em meio ao choro e a luxúria.

- I-Itachi... Te- te amo...Eu te amo tanto. Ah, ah... Que dor... Boa...

-Naruto... Ahh... Eu... Eu... Unnn... Itachi já não era mais dono de si mesmo. Sentia a dor de ter que abandonar Naruto se aproximar a cada espasmo de gozo que chegava a seus sentidos. Quando aquilo terminasse, teria que deixa-lo... Seu amor, seu descanso, seu carinho, sua recompensa. Tanto era seu sofrimento que voltava a chorar magoadamente enquanto fazia Naruto seu. Enquanto se tornavam um só.

Era o inferno e o paraíso no mesmo lugar. Naruto olhava Itachi, se atendo a cada detalhe do rosto perfeito e cansado. Molhado e quente. Sem poder se conter, rebolava no membro do amante, com a experiência de anos que ganhara em apenas uma noite. Itachi massageava o membro de Naruto languidamente, observando seu prazer. Num certo momento, ambos pararam de respirar. Ficaram tensos. Gemeram um o nome do outro em uníssono. Molharam-se mutuamente com seu sêmen.

Agarraram-se um sobre o outro, exaustos, mas ainda se beijando com urgência, e amor. Sentiam-se, inexplicavelmente, plenos e felizes. Itachi esfregou manhosamente seu nariz no de Naruto sorrindo, com os olhos fechando por conta própria. -Te amo... Naruto. Você é minha... Minha recompensa. Obrigado por salvar meu coração. Sempre estarei com você. De uma forma ou de outra. -falava enquanto carinhosamente esfregavam lentamente as pontinhas de seus narizes.

-Sim, meu Itachi... Sim... -Naruto já não era mais capaz de falar. Não conseguia dizer mais o quanto se apaixonou pelo ex-ninja da folha.

Dessa forma dormiram até a manhã seguinte.

-x-

-Por favor, não me jogue nessa dor outra vez. Fique! Fique, Itachi ttebayo. -falava Naruto, dando fracos socos no peito desnudo de Itachi, que o beijava próximo à orelha. Estava triste, mas não deixava de se excitar com os toques que recebia. Lentamente seu membro tornava-se rígido outra vez. Ao notar o acontecimento, Itachi agaichou-se até poder alcançá-lo com os lábios, e suga-lo por completo, alternando entre mordidas leves e lambidas por toda a extensão daquela carne doce e branquinha.

-Po... Porque tem que ir? O Sasuke vai... Você vai se d-deixar morrer?

Naruto ajudava movendo os quadris estreitos e bem feitos penetrando a boca de Itachi. Sentia-se a beira de um abismo. Gritava enlouquecido pelo moreno. Este, quando sentiu sua boca ficar úmida pelo pré-gozo de Naruto, apartou-a dele e o olhou nos olhos, com um misto de tristeza e luxúria.

-Itachi?-Naruto soluçou confuso o nome de seu amor. -O quê?

-Ahhh... Ahhh... Hannn... -Itachi arfava, gemia e se contorcia enquanto enterrava o membro de Naruto em seu corpo, sentando-se em seu colo. Agarrou-se a ele apertando suas cochas firmes e quentes ao redor do corpo do mais jovem. Após livrar-se da dor inicial, com um imenso desejo começou a cavalgar Naruto enquanto o beijava de modo possessivo.

O loirinho nunca sentira coisa parecida na vida. Seu membro era pressionado pelo interior estreito e quente de Itachi. Uma sensação enlouquecedora, que o fez tomado de tesão pelo outro, passar a se afundar com brutalidade dentro de Itachi, que apenas gemia e rebolava ao ritmo de Naruto. O Uchiha, agora, tinha os olhos fechados e a expressão serena. Uma única lágrima descia por seu bem feito rosto.

O fim estava próximo. Já não podiam mais continuar. Itachi que tinha seu sexo massageado pela mão de Naruto, com um gemido mais longo e sofrido, espirrou sêmen sobre o ventre dele, jogando a própria cabeça para trás. Os longos fios ébano grudados em seu suor. Incapaz de suportar tamanha pressão sendo exercida sobre seu sexo, Naruto preencheu Itachi de seu líquido também. Ambos olharam-se, e se abraçaram. Naruto acariciava as costas de Itachi, tendo também as suas afagadas por ele.

-Eu vou sobreviver. Sou forte. Guardarei bem seu poder dentro de mim. Não para usá-lo para o que quer que seja no futuro, mas para sempre ter algo de você em mim. Pra me lembrar do quanto fui amado. Do que eu sempre desejei. Mais do que poder, do que jutsus, do que ser Hokage. Era sentir o amor de alguém em mim. Os olhos de alguém em mim. Olhos que vissem mais que o hospedeiro de uma força maligna e destruidora. Que enxergassem o verdadeiro Uzumaki Naruto. Por trás de toda essa desgraça.

-Eu vejo em você... Naruto... A minha grande recompensa - disse Itachi, enquanto lágrimas corriam pelas faces coradas do moreno. - O amor que vai comigo pra onde quer que eu vá daqui em diante. Uzumaki Naruto. Eu te amo. Não tenho mais medo. Sei que vai ficar bem, vai viver, e se tornar tudo que sempre quis se tornar. Conquistar tudo que sempre quis conquistar. Eu confio tudo a você. Pois também sei que é forte, e que vai salvar o otouto como salvou a mim, dos meus pecados. -fez uma pausa e continuou:

-Nunca se esqueça, nunca mais seremos infelizes novamente. O amor que sentimos um pelo outro, combaterá tudo de ruim que queira nos atingir.

-Sim..., Eu não sei de muita coisa... Não entendo muita coisa - soluçava- mas eu estava certo quanto ao fato de você não ser a pessoa que finge ser. Você não é mal. -disse Naruto, com a meiguice de uma criança, o que fez Itachi sorrir. -Não consigo mais crer nisso. Sinto que ama Sasuke- soluçou - Me perdoe pelo que disse na floresta sobre ser mais irmão dele do que você o é. - terminou atacando a boca morena com mais beijos e mais beijos, e mais beijos...

-Ta tudo bem meu querido - disse, ao interromper os carinhos do menino. -Você não pode saber muito. Para o seu próprio bem devo mantê-lo ignorante com relação ao meu passado. Mas eu quero tão bem ao Sasuke, quanto você quer. Tudo ficará bem. É só o que posso lhe dizer. -disse Itachi, adquirindo um ar pesaroso.

-Por isso confiou tudo a mim na floresta não é?

-Isso mesmo. Só você pode fazer isso por mim. Sempre soube que você era a pessoa certa, só não sabia que te amaria tanto por consequência.

-Obrigado Itachi, obrigado. Mesmo com todos os seus mistérios, eu te amo- disse Naruto, apertando Itachi contra seu corpo - Sinto também que há uma explicação pra tudo que você já fez até aqui. -mais lágrimas caiam do menino de cabelos dourados e ar travesso.

Itachi, que a essa altura já havia tirado Naruto de dentro de si, olhou nos olhos com paixão, beijou-lhe os lábios, e friccionou delicadamente a gema de seu polegar pelas lágrimas de Naruto. -Você é... - foi impedido de prosseguir pela tosse que veio forte.

-O que eu sou?- indagou Naruto, fazendo um biquinho sexy e provocante aos olhos de Itachi.

-Minha salvação. - sorriu e beijou-o o pressionado contra si. Seus membros se tocando, as línguas entrelaçadas, os olhos escuros e os claros umedecidos. As mãos ávidas de tocar os corpos, a excitação nascendo novamente... - Itachi- interrompeu Naruto -Você está bem pra isso?

-Não me subestime... Por favor... -sorriu obliquamente. E por mais uma última vez naquela manhã, fizeram amor e trocaram mais promessas de futuro e de paixão.

-x-

-_Agora sei que o futuro do meu amado otouto e da vila está seguro. Sem saber, naquela floresta, eu o entreguei ao homem que amo. Cuide dele otouto... Por favor... Por que sei que ele vai cuidar de você. _

Pensou Itachi momentos antes de chocar sua testa contra a parede ao lado do corpo do irmão no esconderijo Uchiha. E antes que sua visão o abandonasse plenamente, ainda pode admirar uma última vez o rosto molhado de emoção de seu querido Naruto. E o rosto redondinho e branquinho de Sasuke sorrir feliz enquanto corria para encontrar-se com ele depois de um dia de aula na academia ninja. Pode se ver roçar seu nariz com Naruto, e escutar suas juras de amor. E partiu... Sorrindo... O sorriso que impressionara seu Naruto na noite em que magicamente se apaixonaram.

Naruto, após muito prantear sua dor pela partida de Itachi anunciada por dois dos membros da Akatsuki, incluindo o que descobririam muito mais tarde ser o seu verdadeiro líder, ao seu time, e ficar incomunicável por alguns dias, voltou a se recuperar, e continuar com o desejo de seu amor, de consertar as coisas, de proteger e amar Sasuke onde quer que ele estivesse no exato momento...Iria encontrá-lo. Iria amar a vila, e cuidar dela. Mantendo assim Itachi vivo dentro de si. Eternamente. Por Sasuke, pela vila, e por si mesmo.

-x-


End file.
